Kiss Me Deadly
by Absent-Minded
Summary: Ed is bored, Faye is annoyed, Jet's visiting a friend, and Spike is reading a book...Ed looks for something to do, finds something, and more then she expected. Read to find out. (Lemon) Rare pairing= S/E...Last chapter up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. The Book

"FAYE-faye, FAYE-faye, FAYE-faye," Ed sang.  
  
"Please stop singing my name," Faye sighed.  
  
"But Edward's bored. Ed has nothing to do."  
  
"Then go get me a popsicle."  
  
"Yey! Can Ed have one too?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Yippee!"  
  
Ed skipped to the fridge, and rummaged around for a popsicle in the freezer.  
  
"Uh, oh, only one..."  
  
Ed ran back with the popsicle.  
  
"...Only one Faye-Faye!"  
  
"Break it in half."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Ed broke the popsicle in half and handed one part to Faye.  
  
"Yum...Faye-Faye?"  
  
"Yes?" Faye sighed in annoyance...the popsicle didn't silence Ed after all.  
  
"Where's Spike-person...?" Ed asked as she tilted her head sideways.  
  
"He's probably in his room jacking off," Faye said in disgust.  
  
"Jacking off?"  
  
"Yeah, you know...masturbating...Surely you know. You must have come across at least ONE porn site while browsing your computer."  
  
"Hmm, Ed doesn't think Spike would do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I've never seen him do it..."  
  
"Of course you haven't seen him do it. He'd do it in private, so no one could see him stooping so low."  
  
"Doesn't Faye-Faye jack off with Spike?"  
  
Faye busted in a fit of coughing, and began choking on her popsicle.  
  
"Faye-Faye, okay?"  
  
Faye stomped off to her room.  
  
"Edward all alone now..." Ed said to herself.  
  
Ed looked around the room.  
  
"Ed is going to go see Spike-person," she decided, and skipped off towards his room.  
  
Without knocking or anything, she busted into the room.  
  
"HULLO, Spike-person!!!" she cheered.  
  
Spike looked up with mild amusement, and went back to reading his book.  
  
"See, Faye-Faye's wrong. Spike-person doesn't jack off when no one is looking."  
  
Spike looked up again.  
  
"Ed never seen Spike-person do that before..."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Hold a book."  
  
"There are lots of things you don't know about me Ed."  
  
"Ed knows, but Ed never seen Spike-person hold a book before."  
  
Spike sighed.  
  
Ed sat on the side of Spikes bed.  
  
"Ed?"  
  
"Yes, Spike-person?"  
  
"Why are you still here?"  
  
"Edward doesn't want to be alone."  
  
Spike sighed, wondering why Jet had to take Ein with him to meet a friend.  
  
"Fine, you can stay, but don't make any noises."  
  
"Yey!" Ed whispered.  
  
Ed sat there, staring at the wall as if it had some kind of great significance. Spike looked up, mildly surprised that Ed had listened to him, and stayed silent. She just sat there, sucking on her popsicle.  
  
Ed was 17. The time he first saw her, she was young, and she hadn't even gone threw puberty yet. Now she had finished going threw puberty, and her body was full grown in places that she lacked in so badly when she was young. Her breasts were almost as big as Faye's and her body was shaped like an hourglass. She really needed new clothes as well. Ed looked back at him. Their eye's met, and Ed looked extremely bored.  
  
"Spike-person?"  
  
"Yes, Ed?"  
  
"Why are you looking at me?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Oki Doki."  
  
Ed turn back towards the wall. Spike momentarily went back to his book.  
  
"Spike-person?"  
  
"Yes?" Spiked sighed.  
  
"Why do you jack off?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Then why do people jack off?"  
  
"Because they can't get it from anywhere else."  
  
"Why don't you jack off?"  
  
"Because I don't need to."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
Spike looked at her. He really didn't want to explain it. But it looked as if Ed had already forgotten what they were talking about. Spike looked at her again. She was sucking on what was left of her popsicle. In and out, in and out. Spike closed his eyes, and replaced the popsicle with his own throbbing manhood. Spike quickly opened his eyes, and shook his head. This was Ed he was fantasizing about. It was wrong...wasn't it?  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
"To Kill a Mockingbird. Jet told me to try and read it."  
  
"Can Ed read too?"  
  
Spike thought about it.  
  
"Sure," he said as he scooted over, so Ed could lie beside him to read.  
  
Ed crawled up beside him and made herself comfortable on Spike's shoulder.  
  
"Want me to turn to the first page?" he asked.  
  
"Nope, It's okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Spike looked down at her. He closed his eyes again. This time Ed was underneath him. Her legs open, waiting for him. He kissed her lips, and too much of his satisfaction, she began to moan. He moved lower and nibbled on her collarbone. He stopped for a moment, and lifted her shirt over her head. He smiled at the site of her full supple breasts, and engulfed one in his mouth.  
  
"Spike-person...you're taking a long time to read that page," Ed spoke.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
He snapped out of his fantasy, and turned the page.  
  
"Tell me when your finished readying the pages."  
  
"Oki doki."  
  
Spike ruffled her hair. She wasn't that annoying...well, only sometimes. Spike closed his eyes again. Ed was really warm. He could just imagine what it would be like too...  
  
"Done."  
  
Spike turned the page. He looked down at her again. He could only imagine. Nothing else.... or maybe not...Spike grinned, as he came up with a plan. Not the most brilliant plan, but a plan.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
End...well, not end, but end of this chapter...please...tell me what you think...it can be anything, flame, praises, helpful advice...ANYTHING, just tell me if it's a off to a good start... Anyway...this chapter didn't take me long to write, so, if you liked it, and want to see the next one, it'll probably be up soon...and I'll make the next one a lot longer. 


	2. Goodbye Book

Well, here's the next chapter...sorry I took so long...I had some friends over...anyway...sorry about telling you it was a lemon, and then there was no lemon...I forgot to write lemon in later uncompleted chapters...but I failed...so...enjoy what you got now... Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the things in my house...and my baby (my car...not an actual baby)... Oh yeah, and I'm bending the ages a bit...not much...but meh...10 years apart is bad, but 20 is worse.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Spike looked down at Ed, yet again. He began caressing Ed's hair, and to his surprise, she began to purr. He smiled.  
  
"Done."  
  
Spike turned the page.  
  
"This is a good book, Spike-person..."  
  
"Yeah...Ed, lets talk..."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Anything...like..."  
  
"Done."  
  
Spike turned the page.  
  
"...Like, how you like it her on the Bebop."  
  
"Ed like's it a lot...Ed thinks Ed is very lucky, because Spike-person let Ed stay."  
  
Spike smiled, remembering the time when they tried leaving without her, but Ed made sure that they wouldn't. That was almost four years ago.  
  
"What does Spike-person think of Ed?"  
  
"Well, I think you're very beautiful..."  
  
"Done."  
  
"...What do you think of me?"  
  
"Very nice...and very tall...Spike-person makes Ed feel like a midget."  
  
Spike placed the book on a side table, as Ed looked on in confusion. He smiled, and moved in to kiss her...this wasn't much of a plan...well, it really wasn't a plan at all, but it was working. So far.  
  
Spike lightly kissed her lips, and they felt soft and warm. Ed immediately responded. Seeing this as a signal to go further, Spike deepened the kiss. He felt Ed's hands on his chest, and without stopping the kiss, he brought her arms around his shoulders. He broke the kiss and looked into Ed's eyes. They gleamed in the dim light, and before he knew it, she pulled him into another kiss.  
  
"Ed?" Spike whispered.  
  
"Yes, Spike-person?" she whispered back.  
  
"You know what this is leading to?"  
  
Ed nodded; she was to shy to speak.  
  
"Your okay with it?"  
  
She nodded again. Spike smiled and began to kiss her cheek. He heard Ed swallow softly, she probably was a bit nervous. Spike began to undress her. It really wasn't that hard. Ed only wore the once loose white tank top, and black spandex shorts. He stared at her naked body, and noticed that Ed's already red cheeks get even redder, and also noticed she didn't do anything to hide herself. He smiled and undressed himself, his back was turned, but he could feel her eyes on him. He began to feel himself getting harder, but before he started anything, he was going to make this Ed's best first time. He caressed her body, as he started a passionate kiss and every now and then Ed would moan quietly. He stopped the kiss and began to nibble on her chin. He slowly he got lower and lower until he reached her hips. He lifted her legs and began to lick her lips causing her to moan louder than before. He smiled yet again, and inserted his tongue inside her, using one hand to gently rub her clit. Ed moaned his name. He looked up at her, but was told not to stop. He continued until she reached her climax. He crawled back up to face her, and kissed her, allowing her to taste her own juices. They held each other close, and soon Spike thought it was time. With her legs still open, he waited for the right time. Ed's hands wandered over his body, and Spike found the perfect time. He entered her unexpectedly, though Ed cried out loudly.  
  
"Shh, it'll pass," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Ed closed her eyes shut and held Spike as hard as she could. At first he made slow, gentle thrusts. As Ed's grip began to lessen, he started going faster. She moaned, and began to keep up with his rising pace. Spike soon felt his climax coming, and remembered they hadn't used any protection. He pulled out at the last minute, to prevent any accidents. He felt Ed's grip on him tighten, she had climaxed right after him. His seed had spilled on her, and he cleaned her off. He finished and lay beside her.  
  
"Thank you...Spike."  
  
Spike smiled, and kissed her cheek.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
End...well, that wasn't longer was it? Oh well...if I get more reviews I'll add more chapters...About the plan part...I had one in my head, but when I went to write is I drew a blank...I hate it when that happens...anyway...I don't think I did a good job on the lemon...probably did really bad...anyway. Tell me what you thought. And.Hmmm, I think I'm going to make a Trigun fic next.... but it'll be a comedy...and other than that...I really need to use the bathroom...bye! 


	3. HELP!

Help! I'm having severe writers block.I can't think of anything! Damn my impotent mind. Anyone got any ideas? Anything!? Help me out! Please Lord o'mighty.I'll give you monopoly money! Yesh, so whover comes up with a gooda idea, I'll.give you lots and lots of credit! And.yeah. 


	4. Titleless chapter!

Disclaimer: Cowboy Bepbop and everything in the story that isn't made up by me belongs to their rightful owner.  
  
I'm DONE!!!!!!Sorry I took so damn long!!!!!!!!  
  
Well here's the story!!!:  
  
********************************* Ed woke up, startled from a twisted dream she was having. In it she was with Spike...She stopped and pondered for a moment. That did happen! She shook her head and looked around. Spike was gone. Then she heard a noise.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
She looked around. It was pretty dark. She couldn't see much, but she kept hearing that eerie sound. It stopped for a moment and became rather loud. She looked at her stomach. It was grumbling.  
  
"Ed hungy!"  
  
She sprang out of bed and headed for the door, until she noticed she wasn't dressed. She mental slapped herself and looked for her clothes. As soon as she found them and was dressed she went out the door. Ein sat outside waiting patiently for her.  
  
"Hello Ein!!" she cheered.  
  
The two then headed for the fridge.  
  
***  
  
Spike sat in his ship. He was wondering if what he had done was bad or not. He remembered he hadn't used any protection, and felt even worse. What if something did happen? What would the others think? Faye would probably look down on him. Jet would probably be disappointed for a while. Ein would probably chase what he had for a tail, and Ed. He's ruin her...never ending childhood.  
  
Spike sighed. He needed to think some more. He got his ship ready for launch. He didn't want anyone bothering him.  
  
***  
  
Faye looked up. Great, here's Ed to ruin the sweet peaceful peace. She watched Ed walk to the fridge. Something was different about her. Something she knew, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Oh well. Ed would probably tell her eventually.  
  
***  
  
Jet sat pampering his bonsai trees. His meeting last night went very well. He managed to get his friend Harold to lend him some money to repair the Bebop. He promised to pay back the money, but he knew his friend knew that he'd never see the money again. He sighed. His precious bonsai we're all finished, so he decided to get something to eat.  
  
***  
  
"Lala, lala, lala, lala, lala, lala," Ed sang repeatedly.  
  
"Ed, please, be more...quiet."  
  
"Oki doki!"  
  
Ed looked in the fridge. They seemed to have stocked up on instant ramen.  
  
"Faye-faye?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How do you make this?" Ed said as she waved the package in front of her face.  
  
"I KNOW WHAT IT IS!" Faye bursted out all of a sudden.  
  
"Eh...Faye-faye...what...are you talking about?"  
  
"I know what's different about you," Faye said looking down on her with a rather unpleasant look.  
  
***  
  
Spike felt relaxed once again. He decided to stop thinking about last night, and stopped off by a bar. Now he was happily drinking alongside with unknown strangers who seemed to enjoy his presence.  
  
***  
  
Jet said good-bye to his bonsai trees and headed for some food.  
  
***  
  
"YOU HAD SEX!? DIDN' YOU!" Faye said pointing her finger at her accusingly.  
  
"WHAT!?" Jet yelled from the stair.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
***  
  
"What did the math book say to the other math book?" a stranger asked.  
  
"Hmm...I don't know..." Spike said lazily.  
  
"Ouch..."  
  
The whole bar broke out into laughter.  
  
***  
  
"Who was it Ed!!?!? WHO!?" Jet said angrily.  
  
"Uh, well...it..."  
  
"We'll find out sooner or later...you can't hide it from us!" Faye threatened.  
  
"Hey! Ed's not little no more! Ed doesn't have to tell you!" Ed said as she stormed off. Leaving Jet and Faye stiff with shock.  
  
***  
  
"Whoa, look at the time..." Spike said as he looked at his digital watch upside-down.  
  
"I better get going...."  
  
Spike got up and headed out the bar door.  
  
***  
  
"That's not like Ed..." Faye said as Jet and her had finally calmed down.  
  
"Yeah...She's usually all childish. She would have told us the first time we asked."  
  
"Hmm, we should have been a little nicer. She is 17. She can think for herself."  
  
"It's probably because of her attitude towards life that makes us still think she's only 13."  
  
"We should say sorry."  
  
"To who?" Spike asked.  
  
"Oh, hey Spike. We found out that Ed had sex with someone. We tried to get her to tell us who is was..." Faye explained.  
  
Spike gulped. 'I'm screwed if she said anything!!' He mental crossed his fingers.  
  
"And?" he asked.  
  
"She didn't tell us. She stormed out. I think we were to hard on her," Jet told him.  
  
"Want me to talk to her?" Spike asked.  
  
"Sure. She's probably mad at us..."  
  
"...Tell her we're sorry," Faye added.  
  
Spike nodded and left the room. As soon as he got far enough so they wouldn't hear him. He sighed loudly and bashed his head against the metal wall.  
  
"Ow..." he forgot he had a bad headache.  
  
***  
  
Ed looked around her room. She felt bad that she stormed out on the others, and that she didn't tell them the truth. But she wanted Spike's approval first.  
  
"Ed? Can I come in?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"They told me what happened."  
  
"I just wanted your approval first."  
  
Spike sighed. He looked at Ed, she looked really hurt for some reason. He wish he hadn't gone out and drank, his headache just got worse and worse.  
  
"That's good, but it was up to you if you wanted to tell them or not. Do you?"  
  
"Well...not yet...I do...but, not now."  
  
"Then wait a bit, then tell them."  
  
"Oki Spike-person!" Ed smiled, and then skipped out the room.  
  
"Oh, god..."  
  
Spike got up and headed to his own room, for some good sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Ed feel funny here," she said to Ein as she placed her hand on her chest.  
  
She decided to find a nice secluded place from the others with Ein. She wanted to wait until Faye and Jet settled down. She had no idea if they were still mad or not.  
  
Ein barked quietly at her, as if to tell her why her chest felt hot.  
  
"Ed wishes Ein could talk. Then Ein could tell Ed everything. Ein so smart."  
  
Ein sat down and raised his chops. He was smiling.  
  
"Ein is smiling? Why?"  
  
Ein then went ahead in making an impression of Spike. He pretended to fly a ship.  
  
"Spike-person?"  
  
Ein nodded.  
  
"The hot feeling is because of Spike-person?"  
  
Ein nodded again.  
  
"What does the hot feeling mean though? Ed's never had this feeling before."  
  
Ein stopped for a minute, looking as if he was thinking. Then he jumped up happily, and walked around in a heart shape.  
  
"Ein wants Ed to walk?"  
  
Ein grunted, and did it again.  
  
"Heart?"  
  
Ein nodded happily.  
  
"Ed...Heart...Spike-person?"  
  
Ein sat down in a superior way. Looking as if he was the smartest dog ever, and nodded.  
  
"Ed...Heart...Spike-person..."  
  
She paused, trying to think of what that meant. Then it struck her.  
  
"Ed likes Spike-person?"  
  
Ein nodded.  
  
"Does Spike-person like Ed back?"  
  
Ein in his own doggy way, shrugged, and ran off.  
  
"Ed likes Spike...Hmm...Ed find Faye-faye, and Jet, then go tell Spike!"  
  
Ed got up cheerfully, and went to look for Faye and Jet.  
  
***  
  
"I wonder where Ed is...I hope she's not mad."  
  
"Faye, you know Ed. If you think of it, this is the first time she should actually be mad at us...We should be mad at her."  
  
"Why should we be mad at her?"  
  
"Don't your remember. She hacked onto the Bebop, and forced us to take he with us. She fed us mushrooms that made us hallucinate, just to make sure they were safe to eat...she..."  
  
"Jet, that was a long time ago. She's actually a lot of help around here."  
  
"Yeah, I know...I'm just worried. What if it was against her will?"  
  
"Then she'll eventually tell us, and we can kill whoever it was."  
  
"Your right."  
  
"Hello, Faye-faye! Hello Jet!"  
  
The two looked up to see Ed.  
  
"Hey Ed."  
  
"Ed wants to say sorry for storming out on you two, and Ed hope that you can let Ed wait a while before Ed tells you who it was."  
  
"We're sorry for trying to get it out of you like that. We were just worried," Faye apologized.  
  
"And sure we can wait a bit until you tell us. It's your choice," Jet told her.  
  
"Thank you! Ed has to go see Spike now. Uh, Spike had a bad headache and Ed wants to see if Spike is okay."  
  
"Okay Ed. Don't bother him too much. He might get really angry and do something stupid like he always does."  
  
"Okay Faye-faye!"  
  
Ed waved and left the room.  
  
"Thank god she's okay."  
  
***  
  
Ed walked up to the entrance of Spikes room. She didn't knock, and quietly opened the door. Spike was asleep. She sighed sadly and walked to the side of the bed. She smiled and climbed in, cuddling up to him as close as she could.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Done! Sorry for the long wait again. I just had a bad case of writers block. But now I have no idea what'll happen in the next chapter, so come up with more ideas! Or maybe I'll use some that's already been given to me...well, hope you enjoyed it! 


	5. Sorry

OMG!!! I finished the series!!!! I didn't want it to end like that! I have to watch the movie now...please tell me the movie happens AFTER the end and is not just a part we didn't see in the series!! PLEASE!!! oh god...poor spike...o...I feel sad...anyway...on with the story...  
  
Maybe I can use the end to my advantage...SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!! Though some of the story has been altered to fit this story...  
  
************************************  
  
Ed woke up the next day to an empty bed. She looked around for Spike. Instead she found a note, and a box.  
  
"What's this?" she picked it up and read the box.  
  
***  
  
Faye hurried back into the Bebop. She left to find a bounty, but ended up finding something totally different.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
She stood beside her ship. Sighing, she took out a mirror to check her make- up. Making sure it was fine she closed the mirror and tossed it into the ship. She looked up to the sound of screeching tires, and a red car sped by followed by another black one, who was shooting at it. She rushed to the side of the road and aimed at the car after the red one's tires. The tire popped and the car went flipping. She watched as the red car came back towards her, as another black car came from almost no where. It stopped. The blonde inside signaled for her to get in. The blonde slammed the gas pedal and they sped forward. Faye took aim at the second car's tires, and soon watched it flip uncontrolably. Two men tried to run from under it, but they were caught in the explosion. She sat back down in the back seat.  
  
The blonde slowed the car down to a pit stop on the side of the road.  
  
"Thanks...you saved me back there. You have a good aim."  
  
"Thanks...us girls have got to stick together."  
  
"Are you a bounty hunter or something?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
The blonde nodded.  
  
"I'll give you a ride back."  
  
The way back was silent and uneventful.  
  
"You haven't told me your name," the blonde said as they came closer to their destination.  
  
"Faye Valentine. It's a very common name. How bout you?"  
  
"Julia...It's also a very common name."  
  
The red car turned around and headed back to the first place the two met. The car came to a stop and Faye got out.  
  
"Tell Spike to meet me there. He knows where."  
  
Faye looked at her oddly.  
  
"How do you know Spike?"  
  
"Just tell him," she said as she once again slammed on the gas pedal, and the car sped forward into the distance.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
She looked for Spike, but only found Jet.  
  
"Do you know where Spike is?"  
  
"He's probably cleaning up his gun or something."  
  
Faye nodded, he usually cleaned his guns in a room where their was a secure lock to keep everyone out.  
  
***  
  
Spike sat on the broken stool, cleaning his gun. The door was wide open. He couldn't think of anything but Ed. He had left her with a note, and a pregnancy test. He would go see her later.  
  
He looked at his glass and saw the reflection of Faye. She looked like she had something to say, but she turned around and was about to leave when...  
  
"You look like you have something to say."  
  
Faye stopped and turned back to him.  
  
"She wants you to meet her there."  
  
Spike snorted and got up. He walked towards the Swordfish.  
  
"I don't know who your talking about," he said, knowing Faye was behind him.  
  
"Julia."  
  
He stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened with amazement. He then ran towards his Swordfish.  
  
***  
  
"Spike!!! Wait! Ed has something to tell you!" Ed said as she tried to catch up with him.  
  
"Not right now Ed, tell me when I get back," he said, without thinking.  
  
She watched as he got into his ship. She ran out of the room before he took off.  
  
"It can wait...right?" Ed asked, looking at Ein.  
  
Ein covered his face with his paws.  
  
***  
  
Spike walked into a cemetery. He stopped and picked up a rose. Then looked into Julia's eyes. She raised a gun at him. Tears running down her face.  
  
"If I kill you...I'll be free. If I don't, we both die."  
  
He just stood there. Staring. She lowered the gun down and walked towards him. She hugged him, searching for comfort.  
  
"I'll help you."  
  
***  
  
Julia drove her car up a street. The place was familiar. She looked in the mirrors often, making sure they weren't followed. There was no sign of anyone. She pulled up by a familiar store. Spike got out first and entered the building. She followed close behind. She got inside to find Spike kneeled down to an old bleeding woman. She looked closer and noticed it was Annie (is this the right name? I forget...). She ran to her, and watched as she breathed her last breath. The sounds of cars screeching outside could be hear.  
  
Spike lay Annie down in peace, then got up and brought out a box of guns from a closet. They both took out a gun and ran up a set of stairs as the windows of the store were shot to pieces. Spike and Julia made their way up onto a rooftop. With the enemy shooting from the ground, they couldn't find a way to escape. Spike began to run across, leaving Julia behind. He ducked to avoid the gun shots. He got up again and reached the other side, being at a safer place than Julia. Julia ran after him, not seeing someone come up form the window they escaped the building form. The bang of a gunshot exploded in Spike's ears. Julia fell to the ground and he shot the man. He ran to Julia, holding her in his arms.  
  
"It's all just a dream," she whispered, as she too let out her last breath.  
  
***  
  
"When's Spike getting back?" Ed asked.  
  
"Why are you so keen on seeing Spike..." Faye said as she looked at Ed suspiciously.  
  
Ed tensed looking from side to side.  
  
"No reason..."  
  
Faye looked at her. Then she came to a conclusion.  
  
"It was Spike...wasn't it?" she said quietly.  
  
Ed blushed, her rosy cheeks, now a deep red.  
  
"No."  
  
"It is. Who else could it be? You never go out. You don't know anyone on Mars but us. It can't be Jet. Spike has been acting odd lately. It ahs to be him."  
  
Ed lowered her head.  
  
"Faye-Faye is right."  
  
Faye nodded.  
  
"I won't tell Jet."  
  
Ed looked up and smiled.  
  
"So, what was it you had to tell Spike?"  
  
"Faye-Faye promised she won't get angry?"  
  
Faye crossed her heart with her finger.  
  
"Promise. Cross my heart, hope to die."  
  
"Spike-person left Ed a test thingy."  
  
Faye nodded knowingly.  
  
"It was..."  
  
Ed paused.  
  
"...positive."  
  
***  
  
Spike ran towards en elevator. Determined to have revenge on Vicious. Members of the Red Dragon Syndicate shot at him. He ran towards the room he knew Vicious would be.  
  
He entered the room. Vicious sat on a throne. He got up slowly. Knowing why Spike had come. He sent out people to kill Julia.  
  
Spike ran up the stairs, pulling his gun out. He shot at Vicious, but he evaded each shot. Taking out his katana, he attempted to slice Spike in half. Spike guarded himself with his gun. He pulled the trigger and the bullet left a scratch on Vicious' face. Spike lost his balance and tumbled down the stairs. He reached into his pocket and brought out a grenade. He pulled the ring out and threw it as hard as he could.  
  
Vicious ran away from the coming grenade. The room exploded and the two could be seen once the dust had cleared. Vicious darted towards him and stabbed Spike, while Spike shot him. Killing him instantly.  
  
He looked down at his dead enemy. Gripping his wound, he headed out of the building.  
  
He came to the lobby. Syndicate members watching him as he tried to limp out.  
  
'I'm sorry Ed,' he thought as he realized he wouldn't make it.  
  
He raised his hand, some of the Syndicate members tensed. Spike pointed his finger at them like a gun.  
  
"Bang."  
  
They all watched as he fell forward. He was dead.  
  
*********************************************  
  
END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!END!!!!!!!!!! Sad ending...though...*starts crying*  
  
Anyway...tell me what you think...this took me half an hour to right...so personally I think it's bad...I might have a sequel to this...but we'll see... 


	6. Hello!

Hello, just so you know, I'm starting the sequel. It's called I'll Never Be. It's also another Reel Big Fish title. Anyway.just thought you'd like to know 


End file.
